Triple Crossed
by GreenLanternFanatic
Summary: What if things had gone differently? What if Chase was conflicted about what to do with Douglas following the events of Avalanche? The youngest bionic teen has a decision to make, to either live with the decision he's made or to change the course of his life. After all, being evil is just being misunderstood. [Rewritten]
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares or Daydreams?

**Hello Everyone! I'm GreenLanternFanatic and this is my first story published on Fanfiction and I'm pretty psyched to get the chance to share it with you. As some of you way know I already published a story called **_**Triple Crossed**_**, but personally I felt as if it started off like every other "Avalanche Alternate Ending". Yes, I will still include a few lines from my original piece, but it won't be exactly the same. I've decided to start fresh and give this story the awe-inspiring individuality it deserves.**

**Before I begin, I am aware that there are **_**many**_** "What if Chase Turned Evil" stories and I guarantee that this work will be its own. I encourage you to check out those stories as well!**

**I've decided to instead to feature my story from different character's point of view. I felt like delivering you guys a story from third-person would not fully allow you to delve into each and every character. Please enjoy, read, and review. If you have any ideas to offer or possible ideas for a sub-plot to add to the mix, just shoot me a message. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"You and I have a lot more in common than you think. I know what it's like to be unappreciated, to have a sibling that _always_ steals the spotlight . . . I know how hard it's been for you. I could help." Douglas offered and watched for my response.

I couldn't reply though, with every word that I tried to speak aloud came not even a decibel of sound. It was as if I was mute.

"What If I told you . . ." He continued and walked over to my side. ". . . That you could be stronger than Adam _and_ faster than Bree. I can make it so you have all three abilities: speed, strength, _and_ intelligence."

I looked away and pondered this question, feeling a déjà vu moment coming on. Faster than _Bree and _Stronger than Adam? As much as I wanted to dismiss the ridiculous statement spewing out of my biological father/uncle's mouth, I couldn't. All I could do was listen this time.

Then suddenly as if in a flash of light, I was thrown into another scene. Mr. Davenport and the others had just returned from searching for me, caught off guard once they caught glimpse of Douglas. I _still _couldn't speak up and as Mr. Davenport shouted out threats to his younger brother. I felt helpless.

"It's too late, Donnie!" Douglas exclaimed after the cyber desk sounded off, indicating that the download was complete. He grabbed the transparent green flash drive from its port and grinned manically, holding it up in the air for all to see. "The download's finished. I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities. And now no one will be able to stop us!"

That couldn't _actually_ be the files needed to bestow upon me the other bionic abilities, could it? I thought I'd downloaded Adam's incredible edibles onto the flash drive . . . Wait, but what if it wasn't? Suddenly I began to panic and my gaze shifted from that of Douglas to my two older siblings, their faces frozen in suspense as if they were waiting for me to speak up. I couldn't.

"W-What . . ." Bree shuddered, her eyes welling up with tears. "You can't be serious, Chase. We're your family and you're willing to betray us?" She turned away and Adam put his arms around her; though not even looking at my brother directly I could tell he was angry.

"What the hell, Chase?" Adam shouted angrily at me, his face soon falling as well.

I started to feel a grin come across my face; it was almost as if seeing my siblings' dejected faces made me _satisfied_. Douglas did something that I hadn't expected; he put his arm around me and playfully tugged at me, as a father would do with his son. I didn't shrug it off though, instead I let it slide.

"What you're all about to witness is history in the making . . ." I finally spoke out loud, directing my attention toward my adoptive father. It didn't even occur to me in that moment that I could speak again, the words just came out.

"That's right, son." Douglas added.

I didn't even flinch when he called me son, it felt _natural_. As if I was born to fight by Douglas's side, not as a bionic soldier . . . But as much more. It was as if this nightmare became a fantasy, something that piece of me wanted.

Without warning Douglas inserted the flash drive into my neck. Feeling a sharp pain, I held onto my chest and fell to the floor. The pain was ecstasy.

I immediately woke up, my heart practically shooting out of my chest as I gasped for air. After regaining my composure, I stood looking at my reflection in the glass of my capsule. The version of myself I saw in my reflection wasn't me. I looked so . . . different.

Opening the door of my capsule, I walked out quietly and looked to see if Adam and Bree were still awake. Adam was collapsed at the bottom of his capsule, his head propped on one of the sides of glass and drooling profusely. Bree was standing still in her capsule, a pink eye mask covering her light-brown eyes as she slept. I studied the two of them and hesitantly walked over to the control panel, locking their capsules shut.

I shook my head and walked over to the cyber desk, picking up the transparent green flash drive and examined it. As I was doing so, I began to wage war against myself. So many questions popping into my head all at once, I'll admit it was overwhelming; even for someone with bionic intelligence such as myself.

_What are you doing? Even if the flash drive really did contain the files able to bestow upon you all three abilities, would you really betray your family? Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree . . . You're a team! _

_Team? You heard Mr. Davenport congratulate Adam and Bree on their exemplary performance. Hustle and Muscle, remember? You don't get an –uscle. He only values Bree's speed and Adam's strength. Just imagine with your intelligence, you would be able to master their abilities in record time. You'd be invincible!_

_No! Douglas is only using you to become his bionic soldier, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Bree actually care about you. Sure, you have your moments with them . . . But they're family._

_Family? Adam uses me as his punching bag, his footstool, his shield. Bree's constantly throwing attitude my way and making me feel inferior. I'm sick and tired of being taken for granted. Douglas actually appreciates ,y intelligence and sees me as an individual. Mr. Davenport let me rot in a basement for fifteen years! He didn't plan on letting me see the world and experience what I'd read about in so many scientific textbooks and journals. _

I gripped my head and leaned on the counter of the cyber desk, trying to discern which thoughts were true; dropping the flash drive on the floor. Realizing what I'd just done, I quickly fell to the floor and picked it up. I needed my fix. This was it . . . The moment of truth.

I carefully inserted the flash drive into the back of my neck and my eyes glowed a faint blue, holding two of my fingers up to my temple I processed the information entering my bionic chip. It was all too much and I soon found myself growing light-headed, the code being too much for the human side of me to process. I tried desperately to prop myself up, my heart beating rapidly as I gasped for air. But just as fast as the symptoms appeared, they disappeared.

I felt different, I felt _superior_ . . .

Now standing up fully, I decided to test out my super speed. With a single step I bolted around the lab and stopped where I originally stood just seconds later. I grinned widely and turned to the computer monitor, pulling up a file that included Douglas's precise location at record time.

Downloading the information onto my smart phone, I quickly check for his location once more. Barrow, Alaska . . . Just one of Mr. Davenport's many encampment sights. The exact location where Adam, Bree, and I were going to be sent for merely being more than his little toys; it made me sick just thinking about it. I wasn't going to be his little toy . . . I wasn't going to play 'hero' anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Minus One Davenport

**Hey Everybody! Sorry about the long wait for Chapter 2, I've been crazy busy. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1 which is **_**now**_** entitled **_**Nightmares or Daydreams?**_** Just giving you a heads up, when I say that this particular chapter is going to be primarily focused on Bree and the rest of the Davenport clan. Chase is missing and nobody knows what happened to him . . .**

**I appreciate all of your reviews; especially to those of you who have encouraged me so much to just write from the heart. I'll admit I'm hard on myself on a writer, but that's only because I can always see room for improvement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

My eyes fluttered open after a night's rest and taking off my pink eye mask I saw the familiar lab around me. It was not long ago that these four walls were all I'd ever known, there was a whole world I hadn't even known about prior to meeting Leo. I'd always wanted to attend high school, make friends with other girls, and just _be _normal. Truth is my family would never be normal; we were the farthest thing from normal.

I looked to the right of my capsule to check and see if Adam and Chase were up yet; knowing Adam he'd still be fast asleep. But when I looked over at Chase's capsule, it was empty. I shrugged it off though, dismissing his absence for working ahead on school work or perhaps assisting Mr. Davenport on setting up for his latest convention. He's such a nerd, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pushed at the door of my capsule, but it didn't budge. This was so weird; Mr. Davenport rarely locked our capsules for any occasion other than updating our bionic chips. Taking another chance at the door, I pushed once more but to no avail. It didn't make sense, who would lock our capsules in the middle of the night?

"Eddy! Override the control panel and unlock my capsule." I shouted aggravated, banging at the glass.

Instantly, Eddy's icon popped on the tablet mounted on the wall opposite. Seeing me in this compromising situation made him laugh uncontrollably. I let out an aggravated growl and banged at the glass of my capsule repeatedly.

"Why? This is hilarious! You're like somebody's little bionic guinea pig, want me to talk Davenport into installing one of those little pet water bottles that hang at the top of cages? I'm sure he'd go for it." The home security system laughed, not even trying to hold it in.

"Seriously?" I asked, throwing myself at the door to try and open it.

"How about you try to budge the door open again and this time, put more hustle into it!" He laughed, having a trick up his sleeve.

I rolled my eyes and threw myself at the door once more, but before I made contact with the door Eddy opened it. Falling flat on my face, I lifted my head up and groaned.

"Oops, my bad!" apologized a not so sympathetic Eddy.

Getting back on my feet, I moved a strand of my light-brown hair out of my face as I typed rapidly on the control panel facing the three capsules. "That's how you want to play? Fine. Say good night, Eddy!"

"Good night? But it's nine o'clock in the morning, why would I have to say-" The home security system, was cut off midway through his sentence and vanished from the tablet's screen.

I smiled to myself and looked up from the control panel, my eyes settling on Adam. He was still fast asleep; drool running down the side of his lip. After unsealing his capsule, I decided it was best to let him sleep in; the week prior had been draining with almost losing Chase in an avalanche and seeing Douglas once more.

After getting changed, I stood in front of a full length mirror beside Mr. Davenport's desk; making sure I was suitable for the day. I was styling a salmon colored crew sweatshirt, black yoga pants, and my signature bright pink boots; may I say I looked great.

With the blink of an eye, I seamlessly super-sped my way up to the kitchen; taking a seat on one of the bar stools across from Tasha. Though Tasha wanted nothing to do with our bionics or crazy missions, she still treated my brothers and I as if we were her own. It was nice to know that there was someone who genuinely cared for us; a mother-figure in a way.

"Good morning, Tasha!" I smiled, looking over the counter to see what she was cooking. Thanks to the not so constructive criticism of Mr. Davenport and Leo; Tasha had taken up cooking classes and had taken a liking to the culinary arts.

"Morning, Bree. I made you and the boys scrambled eggs with a side of turkey bacon, I know how much Adam loved his turkey bacon." She replied with a chuckle; returning my friendly smile with one of her own.

"Oh, Adam's till fast asleep. . ." I commented, accepting the loaded breakfast plate that was handed to me. Taking a bite of turkey bacon, I let out a sound of pure satisfaction. _God, those classes definitely paid off. _

"What about Chase? He's usually up at this time." Tasha asked, placing a glass of orange juice with crushed ice in front me.

"You mean you haven't seen him? I thought he'd for sure working hard on that oral presentation we have for biology this upcoming Wednesday. He kept going on and on about Robert Hooke's discovery of the first cell in class last week that Mr. Callahan had to literally drag him back to his seat. Only thing worse than being Chase in that situation was being me. . . My friends literally would not shut up about it." I groaned and picked up my fork, taking a bite of the succulent scrambled eggs on my plate.

Mr. Davenport entered the room out of breath; having been searching for Chase all over his mansion. He quickly ran to the fridge and pulled out the water pitcher, chugging down an excessive amount of water.

"You alright, Mr. Davenport?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I. . . I just needed a drink. I've been running all over the house to try and find Chase, but he's nowhere to be found. Do either of you know where he might be? I checked capsule diagnostics and apparently Chase hasn't been in his capsule since early this morning. Where do you think he went?" He asked; worry being displayed in his voice.

"I don't know, Donald. But, we'll find him. Alright?" Tasha pulled her husband in for a warm embrace, holding in her arms for only a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I appreciate that, Tasha." Donald replied, turning his attention toward me almost immediately. "Bree, when was the last time you saw Chase?" He asked, wanting to know every minute detail.

"I don't know. Chase seemed pretty distant last night; he didn't really talk to Adam or me. He just stood by the cyber desk all night; I can't recall him leaving to upstairs or anything." I shook my head, trying to recall the events while I played with the food on my plate with my fork.

"Morning family!" Adam shouted as he entered the room, pulling both Mr. Davenport and I in for a hug. Though not the smartest of the bunch, Adam definitely had a heart of gold and his energy was contagious.

I laughed and patted the bar stool next to me, indicating that my favorite big brother sit next to me. Tasha preceded to hand Adam a plate piled high with turkey bacon and scrambled eggs, handing him also a bottle of ketchup. Adam decided while Mr. Davenport was rambling on about the day's events and training regimen, he'd construct for himself a scrambled egg volcano.

"Bree, Bree, Bree. . . Check this out!" Adam shouted as he poured the ketchup into the center of his scrambled egg volcano. "She's about to blow!" He exclaimed and quickly ducked under the table to get a laugh out of the family.

I couldn't help but laugh; Adam and I just got each other. It seemed like with every joke or prank on Chase, he expected to get a laugh out of me. He was right though, Adam was hilarious; even if it was a Chase's expense.

"Adam, this is serious. If we don't find Chase we won't be able to start training this afternoon, we need all team members accounted for." Donald spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest; staring down Adam who was still cowered under the counter.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Davenport." The oldest bionic apologized, returning to take his seat beside me. "Wait, does Chase count as whole team member? He's pretty short, so wouldn't he technically count as a half of a team member?" He grinned.

"Quit it with the short jokes, alright? Not all of us can be a giant like you, Adam." Leo spoke up after entering the kitchen area, grabbing a box of cereal from a nearby cupboard.

"Sorry, Leo. I can't help myself, Chase is just so easy to make fun of." He laughed and took a bite from his scrambled egg volcano.

"Adam, Bree. . . Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" asked a frustrated Mr. Davenport.

"Not really." I commented, shrugging my shoulders.

Mr. Davenport shook his head and walked out of the room, frustrated with our recent behavior. Pausing to look out a window, the entrepreneur of Davenport Industries sighed and pulled his smart phone. Scrolling through the list of contacts om his phone, he settled on a recent photo of Chase. Pressing on the picture, he then proceeded to hold the phone to his ear and waited for the boy to answer.

"C'mon, pick up. . . pick up." He muttered to himself as he leaned his forehead against the large glass window.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Out Davenport

**Hey Everybody! I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2: **_**Minus One Davenport. **_**Who's ready for Chapter 3? This particular chapter below is shifting the focus back to Chase's perspective and where he is currently. Last time we saw Chase he had super-sped out of the lab and was headed for Barrow, Alaska. What's going to go down there? **

**Thank you to all my readers for all the kind and constructive comments; you guys are a constant source of encouragement. Though you may not realize it, you guys are the one's encouraging me to move forward with this story. At one point, after scrapping my original idea for the first chapter, I was pretty close to just dropping the story completely. It's thanks to all of your kind words that you're able to watch this story blossom. ****Grazie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

_**Only Hours Earlier…**_

It was exhilarating running at such a fast pace; watching my surroundings shift constantly with every swift step I took. As I was headed toward my desired destination, I was running calculations in my head as to how fast I was running and how long exactly it would take for me to get to the encampment site. I was astonished at the results once discovering I had already arrived, seeing a Davenport Industries insignia etched into the large titanium doors of the compound in the distance.

Suddenly, I felt a slight burning sensation overcome my body; it felt as if I was on fire. I'd completely neglected in my excitement an obvious fact: that the oxygen and nitrogen particles in the air rub against one another when an individual is running at a great speed resulting friction. This burning sensation was a result of that effect for a beginner such as myself. Bree hadn't faced a problem such as this in over a decade; perhaps she did have something over me.

Reaching into my black utility belt, I searched frantically for anything that could be of use. I quickly pulled out a vial filled to the brim with an elixir; Mr. Davenport had entrusted me with it following a nasty frostbite I had received a few missions prior. I had my fingers crossed that it could help me in this dire situation; I didn't think I go any further with the mission at this point.

After chugging down its contents, I paused as if to wait for a miracle. I didn't even notice take effect, when one of the compound's security guards approached me hitting me over the head with his gun. I completely blacked out. . .

It was **several hours** before I woke up again, my head pounding from the impact the gun had on my head. I let out a groan in pain as my vision cleared; soon realizing I was tied up to a nearby pole. The man that I presumed knocked me out had just returned from outside the site; apparent in his snow covered appearance. The burly man quickly took off his heavy winter coat and hat, watching me as he did so.

"You're up. Good . . ." The man said, as he continued to shed off the many layers he had on; until wearing only wore a red fleece jacket and a single pair of black snow pants.

"Who are you? Why'd you knock me out?" I asked groggily, my head aching with every word I spoke.

"Better question, kid. Who are you?" He asked, advancing toward me with arms folded across his expansive chest.

"Chase Davenport, Donald Davenport's son. He didn't inform you I was coming?" I asked, concealing my true purpose of being at the compound. "I was sent to ensure that Douglas Davenport was securely locked away. Perhaps, I'm talking to the wrong guy. Would you happen to have anyone present that is higher up in command?"

"You're looking at the highest ranking officer and security detail worker here." The burly man remarked, with a hint of pride in his saying so.

"If you'd be so kind to untie me, I'd love to finish what I came here for." I flashed as sincere of a smile that I could muster at the moment; wanting so desperately to just throw a sarcastic quip or two his way.

"I don't think so. First, I'll run the story by Mr. Davenport to see if this little story of yours is fabricated or not. Just sit tight, kid. Oh, wait . . . You can't go anywhere anyways!" He laughed hysterically and headed back to his desk, pulling out an old red corded phone.

Instantly, I felt a surge of energy and used my newly acquired super strength to break the ropes that held me captive. I immediately sped up to the burly gentleman and threw a punch, knocking him into his desk; the desk and phone being completely demolished by the man's weight.

"You won't be making any calls anytime soon." I remarked with a grin and sped off in the opposite direction, hearing angry shouts and grunts as the man attempted to help himself back onto his feet.

* * *

><p>I paused at one of the large steel doors, seeing it was left slightly ajar. Looking left and right down the bare hallways, I confirmed my suspicions; there wasn't another soul in this building refraining me from going any further on my mission. It was almost <em>too <em>easy.

I kicked the door open, not knowing that my own super-strength would knock the door off its hinges. I winced slightly at the door hitting the cold hard concrete floor and brought my vision back up to see Douglas enclosed in ice; frozen holding a gun out in front of him. As I approached the block of ice I studied my biological father's features; though wearing an angry expression across his face I could see the sadness and pain in his eyes. He felt betrayed.

Instantly, I felt a pang of guilt hit me; I'd never paused and looked at the situation any differently. I now clearly saw that his only motive in capturing Adam, Bree, and I was to simply be reunited with his kids. At the time of the avalanche I knowingly played into that weakness of his, leading him on only to backstab him. I felt horrible.

_What if everything I know is a lie? What if the spectrum between good and evil isn't as black and white as I thought it was? You've never given Douglas a chance, how can you know he's truly evil? What if his intentions are just misunderstood? What if he's misunderstood? You can relate because . . . __you're misunderstood__. _

My head was swimming once again with questions, I couldn't take it**. **Everything I'd ever known was suddenly coming into question from the moment I woke up in the lab earlier that morning. I suddenly had this innate urge to know Douglas and have questions answered. That's why I was here, that why I had to free Douglas.

I held my index finger and middle finger to my temple, focusing my vision on that of the block of ice. Without hesitation my eyes began to glow a faint red and instantly my eyes shot out two bright red beams of heat; melting the ice in the process.

Douglas's limp and cold body instantly fell to the floor; surrounded in a puddle of water. I immediately ran to his side, discarding his gun once realizing the bullets were of no use. He let out a groan in exhaustion, his eyes closed shut for a moment.

"Douglas . . . Douglas!" I shook his shoulders violently, trying to gain his attention; noticing he was slightly disoriented.

"Whaaat. Mom I promise I won't fake my death ever again, just five more minutes!" He groaned, turning over on side; his back facing me.

Suddenly, flashes of green light flashed throughout the small containment room; an alarm echoing down the halls of the compound. This sound alone caused Douglas to fully gain consciousness and he quickly sat himself up. Noticing me only a few inches away, hovering beside him; sent him back up to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Chase" He asked coldly, checking his pockets for anything to arm himself. The grown man, now knowing he was unarmed, paused and studied me once realizing I wasn't going to attack.

"I came to take you up on your offer, Mr. Davenport." I replied, my hazel eyes meeting his. There was no hesitation in my voice, no inkling of regret or restraint; there was definitely no going back.


End file.
